You Are Beautiful
by Ellis97
Summary: Velma Dinkely and Daphne Blake have been best friends ever since they were little girls, they are inseparable. But lately, Velma has been depressed and feeling unloved and ugly. She wants to hang herself and leave this cruel, cruel world. Can Daphne show her she is loved and beautiful before it's too late? Read and review.


She felt unloved, she felt pathetic, she felt ugly and not beautiful. The hero of our story is Velma Dinkely: Amateur Sleuth, citizen of Coolsville, and the brains and bravery of Mystery Inc. She loved spending time with her friends, her talking dog Scooby Doo, lazy beatnik Shaggy Rogers, handsome leader Freddy Jones, and her best friend in the world, rich and beautiful Daphne Blake.

She and Daphne had been best friends since they were babies, they had always stuck together through thick and thin. Hail and hardships. Daphne was her best friend in the whole world, but Velma had one little secret...

She secretly resented Daphne, she was beautiful, rich, and noticed. Velma always saved the day with her fearlessness and smarts, but she hated how nobody would notice her. She felt like she was ugly, never good enough, that her brains and intelligence were never good enough, she wanted to be beautiful and for people to love her more than Daphne. She wanted to be perfect like her best friend.

"I want to be perfect" She said to herself "I want to be envied by other women, I want to be noticed. But I can't, I'm ugly."

Until one faithful night, she had felt awful and unnoticed more than ever. She was in her bedroom, looking in her mirror.

"I can't believe it, no one notices me as they do with Daphne." Velma said sadly to her reflection. She looked down at a picture of her and Daphne in a heart-shaped frame.

These past few days she had been feeling depressed and alone. She didn't go on any recent mysteries with her friends at all and just stayed inside her bedroom, occasionally leaving to take some meals upstairs or take a shower, but lonely nonetheless.

That night she felt really bad for herself and decided to end her sorrow once and for all. When everyone was solving a mystery, she left a note and decided she didn't belong in the gang or anywhere.

"Nobody loves me" She said as she walked outside "Nobody notices me or gives me any credit for anything and I'm the one who ends up saving the day. I'm homely, I'm plain, I'm pathetic, I'm never good, or pretty enough. They'd be better off without me." She didn't hesitate, she left the house and into the dark night.

Hours later, Daphne and the others came home and didn't see Velma anywhere.

"Wheres Velma?" Freddy asked.

"Like I don't know." Shaggy answered.

"AAH!" Daphne screamed "Guys come quick!"

Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby ran to the kitchen and saw what Velma had left.

It was the note she left before she left forever.

_Dear friends, _

_I'm pathetic, I'm homely, I'm never pretty, no one notices me. All they ever want is Daphne, never me. _

_I've decided to leave the group and put myself out of my misery, I'm leaving. _

_Goodbye forever, Velma Dinkely. _

"We need to find Velma, who knows what kind of trouble she could get into." Daphne said.

"Okay gang, we'll need to split up." Freddy suggested "I'll check the east side of town, Shaggy and Scooby will check on the west side..."

"And I'll do the rest." Daphne said and they split up to search for Velma.

Daphne was especially determined to find Velma. She was more than her best friend, they were sisters, sisters their whole lives. She couldn't bear to think of anything that could've happened to her, she had to find Velma before it was too late.

Daphne then got to the woods outside of town and saw something shocking: Velma was on top of a tree. She was gonna hang herself. Daphne had to stop her.

"VELMA DACE DINKLEY! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Daphne screamed.

"Go away Daphne!" Velma argued "I don't want you to be here. You've got money, beauty, and are noticed, you have everything! Now please, left me hang myself."

"Velma I forbid you to hang yourself!" Daphne ordered.

"What do you care anyway? You're the girl every guy wants and the one that all girls want to be!" Velma yelled back.

Daphne then finally snapped "FRED NEEDS YOU, SHAGGY NEEDS YOU, SCOOBY NEEDS YOU," She then calmed down "I need you."

"Huh?" Velma untied the rope from her neck and climbed off the tree.

Daphne was filled with tears and ran up to her best friend and hugged her.

"Im so sorry Velma" She sobbed and embraced Velma.

"All I ever wanted was to be loved, all I ever wanted was to be pretty...actually Daphne I-I-resent you." Velma said sadly.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Ever since I was a little girl, they made fun of me, said I was never good enough, said I was never pretty, while you got all the attention and credit for all our mysteries." Velma explained.

"I didn't mean anything by it Velma." Daphne assured "Im very sorry. You're the best friend I've ever had, you're kind and wonderful, you're adorable. Thats why I let you into the gang, you're smart, and kind, and-and you're beautiful, the most beautiful person in the world. Will you forgive me? I-I love you."

"I-I-I love you too Daphne." Velma hugged Daphne.

Daphne kissed Velma's forehead softly and hugged her.

"We're always gonna be best friends right?" Velma asked.

"We're more than best friends Velma, we're sisters, sisters forever." Daphne kissed Velma's nose.

Velma had finally knew she was truly beautiful, she didn't have to be rich or have long hair, or perfect eyesight, or a distinct hourglass figure to prove she was beautiful. She didn't have to perfect, she didn't have to be something she wasn't. She finally learned to accept herself for who she was. She also knew that she and Daphne would always be together, because they always have been and always will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Poor Velma, all she wanted was to be beautiful and loved. But now, she sees she is loved and beautiful. Read and review. <strong>


End file.
